


[Podfic of] That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like

by knight_tracer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clarke has never been the other woman before, so she doesn't know exactly how it's supposed to work, but she's pretty sure the usual fallout doesn't include hooking up with her boyfriend's other girlfriend.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Red Lip Classic Thing That You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336394) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Cover art by me

Podfic length: 14:43  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/That%20Red%20Lip%20Classic%20Thing%20That%20You%20Like.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/That%20Red%20Lip%20Classic%20Thing%20That%20You%20Like.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
